


Delicate Lady

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lady Brinkatore has a visitor.RP Fic.





	Delicate Lady

Fiamma had not wanted to answer the call for her to go to Lady Brinkatore's home and yet, when she had heard of Lady Brinkatore's loss she had understood. She could not kneel but she was sensitive enough to know when she moved to greet Lady Brinkatore that she should kiss her hand gently. 

"Milady."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Who are you sweet child?"

"Fiamma, milady."

"Such a lovely name. Who sent you sweetheart?"

"The lady Lilith..."

"Oh that sweet woman."

"She was... worried you might be alone..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Bless that sweet woman."

She said softly.

"So she sent you here?"

"She asked me if I'd mind...."

Fiamma smiled. 

"I could hardly say no... not to someone as kind as you."

Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"So...may I undress you sweet child?"

She said softly. 

"Yes milady, you may."

Lady Brinkatore slowly began to undress Fiamma. Fiamma had smiled, allowing Lady Brinkatore to undress her, trusting that she was, finally, safe. Lady Brinkatore smiled and admired Fiamma's body.

"My compliments to your mistress sweetie..."

She purred.

"She knows how to pick a sexy little pet."

Fiamma smiled softly. 

"I'll be sure to tell her you say so."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and kissed Fiamma. Fiamma murred and kissed back softly. Lady Brinkatore began trailing a hand over Fiamma's body. Fiamma continued to murr. Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Such pretty noises...are you sensitive to the touch sweet girl?"

She purred softly. 

"Yes milady..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and leant down and began to lick tenderly at Fiamma's nipples. Fiamma mewled.

"You like that?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"More?"

"Please?"

Vivian smiled and began stroking lower. Fiamma murred happily. 

"You liking that sweetie?"

Vivian murred as her hands got lower and lower. 

"Yes Milady."

Vivian began teasing Fiamma's clit. Fiamma had mewed softly, arching to Lady Brinkatore's touch. Vivian smiled and began to work a finger into Fiamma. Fiamma soon mewled and came.


End file.
